


Shrike

by Indigenoussoul



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Marriage Proposal, POV Pepper Potts, POV Tony Stark, Post-Break Up, Post-Iron Man 3, Recovery, Rejection, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigenoussoul/pseuds/Indigenoussoul
Summary: Follows Chapter 3 of 'Movement'A quick backstory on Tony and Pepper's breakup. Where he asks her to marry him and she betrays him.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Wasteland, Baby! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188878
Kudos: 5





	1. Something so wholesome about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Pepper and Tony go on vacation and he proposes

The house in Malibu was destroyed. There wasn't any point in rebuilding, Tony was ready for a new start. A new start with Pepper, without supervillains, or undercover government agenda, or his suits. He was ready to live his life the way God intended—happily married in the suburbs with a few kids maybe. He'd picked out a ring ages ago, he'd had Happy to thank for that. He knew he was in love way before he did. He even carried it on him at all times in case Tony decided to be spontaneous or just outright crazy. The timing seemed right. He was working on a cure for Extremis and was planning to get his arc reactor taken out. And since activating the Clean Slate protocol he had no more distractions. He was ready to be the man Pepper wanted him to be.

Pepper had been working a lot more recently. Being a CEO was tiring. Tony suggested they take a brief vacation, just to cool out for a minute. Tony just wanted to spend some quality time together, away from all the chaos. She was reluctant to agree, but his excitement drew her in. She promised herself that this would be the last time. He didn't catch that though. He was too oblivious, thinking of all the ways he was going to pop the question. He wanted it to be perfect. She deserved the best, especially after all he put her through.

* * *

Tony chose a quiet spot on Elba Island. It was where his mother's side of the family was from. Whenever he was missing her he'd come here. It was a nice way for him to feel connected to her. He knew she would've loved Pepper. They'd probably be great friends, always teaming up to get Tony to sleep or eat something. The thought made him smile, but his heart still ached for his loss. Sometimes he missed her so much.

Pepper realized the significance of their vacation spot quickly. She'd never been there before. She supposed that meant they were truly working towards a fresh start. A place with fond memories and room for more. It was one of the most beautiful places he's ever brought her. They were in a family home, that was passed down to Tony after his parent's death. It had been updated recently, with new kitchens and bathrooms. The rest of the house seemed to be frozen in time, it was far from her own personal style. The house overlooked the sea, much like the one in Malibu did. However, the inside was different, with light walls and floors, comfortable furniture, and pictures everywhere. It was a nice change to be somewhere so intimate.

A few days into their trip they lounged by the pool, watching the sunset, just the two of them accompanied by the sweet melodies of Sinatra and Chet. Tony thought she looked beautiful with the wind in her hair. The way the light danced across her cheeks highlights his favorite features—her freckles. Goddamn, he really loved this woman.

'Dance with me.' He stood, reaching his hand out for her to grasp. This was it, this was their moment. Taking her hand in his, he spun her smoothly before beginning to sway to the light music in the background. Then he began to sing softly to her, stealing kisses in-between lines and caressing her back gently while pulling them closer together.

_"And my arms need someone_

_Someone to enfold_

_To keep me warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold_

_Love for all my life to have and to hold_

_Oh and I want a Sunday kind of love"_

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Slowly, he let go of Pepper and dropped down to one knee. She didn't seem to notice just yet, that he was incredibly nervous. Trying to compose himself he reached for the ring that he finally got back from Happy. He had a speech prepared, but he couldn't seem to get a word out. He was enraptured by her beauty, by her love, she was everything.

'Pepper, I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone or anything. God, I can't imagine what I would do without you. Seriously I don't even think I'd remember to blink if it weren't for you.' Pausing he gazed into her emerald eyes, watching as a blush crept into her cheeks and tears welled up in her eyes. 'I know I have a lot to work on, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I realized a little while ago that a life without you isn't one worth living. Cheesy I know, but it's the truth. You're the only reason I can stand to get up each day. Waking up and seeing your face, our bodies pressed together in the early morning, forgetting about all the troubles in the world when we make love. That's what keeps me going Pep. I-i want this forever, and more. To watch us grow old together and have a couple of kids, a boy, and a girl, maybe even a dog too. We could build a house together, somewhere secluded and peaceful, away from the flashing lights of the city. It'd be beautiful, the life we could have together. Can you imagine it, can you imagine us together? ' 

'I don't know what to-' 

'I know you weren't expecting this, but it seemed like the right time. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you Pep. I need you. Please, will you marry me.' He interrupted her pleading hopefully. 

'Oh my God, yes Tony.' Pepper nearly shouted in feigned joy.


	2. No better version I could pretend to be tonight

All Tony heard was 'yes' before his lips smashed into hers. Tasting her, devouring her essence, trapping her in the moment. It was quick and smooth and unforgettable. The way they clung to each other so hopelessly in love. Tony couldn't get enough.

Pepper was far too gone to care. She knew she'd regret it later, but Tony was a good lay and she couldn't stop herself from indulging if she tried. That man had opened his heart to her and she knew it with every passing moment, just how deeply it would hurt him to know the truth. Following him into the bedroom she let herself lose control. After all, this was goodbye, she might as well enjoy herself while the moment lasts.

Tony wanted to show her how much he loved her. How much he cared for her. He wanted her to feel his love. She played along well, moaning his name in ecstasy as he pumped her full. They came together for a great finale, collapsing into each other like a dying star. The way their bodies molded into one another, was almost perfect. They seemed to fit well. How untrue this would prove to be.

* * *

In the early morning when all was still, Pepper woke in Tony's arms. For a few moments she allowed herself to believe in this false reality. Where they loved one another. Where they'd grow old together and do all those amazing things Tony said they would do during his mess of a proposal. It seemed so laughable to her, that she had let herself fall for this. She knew they just weren't meant for each other. No matter how much he loved her.

Having a slight change of heart, she left the ring and a note on the bedside table. She could have stopped him last night before he even took out the ring. She should have stopped him way before then. Pepper just wasn't ready to face the music yet. She just wanted a clean get away, without hurting him, without tears. He was so sensitive, it'd be easier for him to take it this way. He'd get over it eventually, he had too. They would both be better off this way.


	3. She burns like rum on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Pepper leaves Tony.

The morning breeze stirred Tony from his sleep. In the haze of the sunlight, he blinked himself awake, unconsciously reaching for Pepper. Her spot was empty and cold. He sat up looking around for her, taking in the expanse of the room. All of her stuff was gone. It was like she was never there. J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't programmed into the house, so he couldn't ask him where she went. He got up to look for her, hoping she'd just gone off to eat something or make a call. She wasn't downstairs or outside. She wasn't in any of the spare bedrooms or bathrooms. And she wasn't answering his calls. He wanted to think she'd been taken in the middle of the night, but he knew that just wasn't so. She fucked him and left like he was a one-night stand. Like he was someone forgettable. His chest burned at the realization.

He needed to forget her too then. He headed back to the bedroom bar, abruptly stopping in his tracks when he saw the ring on the bedside table. A ring he waited almost a decade to give to her. He must have missed that in his first look around. And there was a letter too. Maybe she didn't completely abandon him. Tearing it open he found nothing but pain. To put it simply, she was done with him. He chuckled to himself. He should have seen this coming. Of course, he was too blinded by love to notice the signs. Not that he cared to notice, he trusted her too much.

**_Dear Tony,_ **

**_I should have said something earlier. And I'm sorry that I didn't. But I can't do this anymore. You're a danger to yourself and others. I won't stand by as you risk your life, time and time again, dragging me into your mess. I thought I could handle being with you, but I can't and for that, I'm sorry because I know you love me as much as I once loved you. Please, Tony, take this as a warning. I know you loved your suits, but they can't bring you happiness. They're nothing but a little metal and electronics. You don't need them. I wish I could say that getting rid of them was enough for me, but it wasn't. You never put me first, even after the fact there was always something occupying your mind. Not to mention your sleeping habits. The excessive nightmares weren't just hard for you. I hate lying next to you as you scream in terror during the night. It's disturbing how much little things seem to effect you. I understand that you've had a rough life, but you're a grown man and you need to get over it. I can't marry you. I'm so sorry. I hope we can still be friends one day. Please take care of yourself._ **

_**-Pepper** _

With the letter in his hand, his thoughts of getting wasted were long forgotten. He needed to feel this. He needed to know it was real. His tears hit the paper, smudging the ink as he reread it again and again. He couldn't figure out where he went wrong. Or what he could've done to fix it. He was so hurt and confused all he could do was just sit there. He had given everything up for her. He tried to be better for her. Couldn't she see that he tried.

Tony spent the rest of their vacation alone, wallowing in his own self-pity, barely drinking himself into contentment. If Pepper could see him now she'd probably say, 'See Tony, you're a mess.' She'd be right about that too. She always was. It's true Tony was a piping hot mess. He couldn't imagine a time where he wasn't. It was Pepper that kept him afloat till now. And before then he had Rhodey. Rhodey... God, he should've called him before diving in the deep end. Maybe it's a good thing he didn't. He probably wouldn't want to be bothered anyway .

Seemed like he thought about calling Rhodey for hours. In reality, it had only been a few minutes. Distraught and in tears he called his friend for help. Not expecting much in return.

'Hello...Tony?' Rhodey asked through the phone. He didn't get much of a response apart from a loud sob that Tony couldn't hold back. It wasn't the first time he called crying, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It still upset him though, having to hear his friend in such pain. Whatever happened must've been bad he couldn't even get a word out. 

'Sir is in distress due to his recent split with Miss Potts. I would advise you to come and help him before he becomes a danger to himself.' J.A.R.V.I.S. explained having limited control of the situation. He feared for his creator. Oh, if only he'd programmed him into the house.

'Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. Just hang tight, alright Tones. I'll come and get you.' He said knowing full well his friend was neck-deep in a bottle of old whiskey and regret. It was understandable given the circumstances. Rhodey knew Tony had planned to propose, he just didn't think this would be the outcome. They seemed to be truly in love. Especially, after the whole display in Norco. If that sob was the result of that, he knew he had to move quickly. It was heartbreaking to hear.

* * *

Following the aftermath of their breakup, Rhodey went and helped his friend. He brought him home, patched him up, and helped him heal. It wasn't easy. Tony suffered from PTSD, anxiety, and he was incredibly paranoid. Pepper leaving made him think that Rhodey would do the same. In fact, he was convinced that he would. Rhodey could never quite seem to deter those thoughts entirely. And it really hurt him that his friend thought so low of him. That he'd been treated so badly that he wasn't sure if he could rely on someone who's known him almost all his life. His relationship with Pepper was rocky after. She could see no wrong in what she did and he just wanted to make things right. Much to Rhodey's disapproval, they tried to rekindle their friendship, at least for the sake of his company and the media. In reality, it tore Tony apart, he never really was the same after that. Only Rhodey noticed though. How he wasn't as happy as he used to be. How he masked his emotions more each day. How his relationships with everyone started to crumble. It was tragic.


End file.
